


CURIOUS

by ZenkikaiII



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenkikaiII/pseuds/ZenkikaiII
Summary: Beginning before the Jinzou Ningen come in Dragon Ball Z; this is a mature Adventure/Romance yaoi and moresomes fan fiction; Goku x Piccolo x Chichi; other couples/groups as story progresses. Expect graphic mature themes, situations, violence, yaoi, sexuality and such throughout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not attempt to cowardly steal from, harass or slander me; spineless malicious ones. No one has permission to use my work in any way other than reading it. Now that I have been notified by fellow innocent authors here at AO3 who have been vicious and continually attacked by cowardly hate criminal terrorists, that said terrorists are slandering me too; I won’t stand for it, and will report any and all foul play done to me or fellow authors I am notified of. I do not at all like knowing that I and fellow innocent authors have been wrongfully and cruelly harassed, stolen from and slandered. Nor, after all the heart and time I put into my works, do I want others credited for them.
> 
> My works will soon all be under the name: “ZenkikaiII” now here at AO3 as they have been unable to help me get into my original “Zenkikai” one for some time, which if it isn’t because of a bug in the system, is probably also because of small-minded spineless hate criminal cyber terrorists; forcing me to create this new one to update work, as I do not get to update regularly. 
> 
> Cowardly foul play will not be tolerated, and anyone attacking me or fellow innocent authors who share their works so freely should be ashamed. As an author myself, I know how much people put into their work, fan fiction or otherwise. If you are small-minded, cowardly, ignorant, hateful, cruel, vile or evil in any way; you have no business frequenting fiction or art sites of any type: as higher thinking is obviously not for such wasteful closed minds. Grow a soul already: hate and evil are lacks of humanity that never really help anyone. Regardless, your spineless attacks will not be tolerated. I am truly sickened at the lack of humanity in the world these days. But know this vile bigoted ones, that nasty chasm in your deviated beings will be yours alone to bear when Karma finally comes back around.
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy! And thank you so much for respectfully appreciating my works. I will keep updating them when I can.  
> May all receive exactly as they actually deserve at all times.

A solid, immaculately executed roundhouse kick could have been a devastating blow to that over-powerful baka; had I not lost the focus necessary to proficiently deliver it at the last moment. Even through all my profound, dedicated meditations, I still do not understand what possessed him to act as he had just a night ago. Surely he must know it would ruin everything. How could he possibly feel that way towards me? Then again, sometimes I wonder if his genius ranges outside of battle. He can be so oblivious at times, yet other moments he outright floors me with his sheer genius. Why, just why did he have to cup my once-called "demon" face in his hands; ever so gently, as if I were something truly precious? Why did I let him—?

 _Crash! Boom!_ Yes he _is_ oblivious. Obviously I was having a moment, and he has the nerve to glare at me angrily?!

"Piccolo, if you weren't up to training seriously, you might've told me earlier! You know today is Gohan's day for only study. I was really ready to train hard today with just the two of us. I want to be more than ready for the arrival of the jinzou ningen in a couple years. I could have made other plans if I had known—"

The wicked, heated glare I gave him halted the rest of his insensitive words. I cannot recall ever having lost complete control before, but the more I look at him the more I want to blow something up. "Kusottare!" I curse at him at the top of my lungs before blasting off into the sky. For some reason I just can't keep my cool around him anymore; not after what he did.

Of course he uses that blasted Shunkan Idou to catch up with me in midflight. He locks his arms around me awkwardly so that I am forced to look him in the eye but am unable to move my arms. I growl at him in a feral, bestial way I never had; all my physical cues warning him to release me. I still hate that he's more powerful than I. His hold doesn't loosen though. He merely gazes at me sadly, questioningly, even _desperately_?

"Pic… please tell me what I did wrong. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out like Chichi does. Help me understand."

Again, he astounds me. He looks as if he were about to weep. I can even feel his body shudder against mine as if he were cold—another thing I do not understand, for I have never felt cold. I am not sure what to say to him but my mouth eventually opens.

"Son, Son Goku, what you did the other night hasn't left my mind for a moment, but you mustn't do it again…"

I stop for a moment, recalling the foreign feel of his lips plush against my own; the indulging heat of his Saiyajin tongue as it worked past my lips and explored the inside of my mouth for the first time the other night. He notices my violet blush, can smell my obvious arousal and goes in for the second kiss I've ever received. I know I should stop him. He is supposed to be the "hero", and already has a family, so mustn't do such things. But even as I think it, I cannot stop the warmth and novel pleasantness that floods every fiber of my being at his touch. However wrong or strange it is, this time I'm not sure I have the strength to stop him.

He gently leads us back down to the desert; my back to ground, his powerful, bulked body atop my own. He doesn't intend to stop this time—I had halted him the other night and left without a word, too in shock to say or do anything else—I guess training has been forgotten. He removes his gi top swiftly, but stops a moment to peer deeply into my eyes. He is asking my permission to continue, and his next words floor me.

"I love you, Piccolo."

This touches me to my core; I know by feathering his mind with my telepathy that he is sincere. He truly sees me as no other has. Even the boy—though he respects, cares for and looks up to me dearly—Gohan has never felt for me the way _he_ does. I am sure neither of us is ready for the words that exit my mouth next.

"Then we must do this right Son Goku. I refuse to hide or deceive your wife or son. I don't care what the rest of your friends think, but I refuse to do anything that might hurt Gohan…or your wife. You must tell them both before this can go any further."

I cannot believe the brilliant smile that shines from him at my words. He kisses me lightly once more before using his technique to transport us back to the Son residence. What on Earth is he doing? Surely he doesn't think it would be so easy? I had said what I did to deter him any further. I cringe as we phase into the kitchen where his wife is busy. What have I gotten myself into?

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	2. LET'S TRY

"Goku-sa! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Ya know Chi, you ask me that a lot, but I don't think my body would be able to move if I'd lost _all_ my mind."

Chichi sweat-dropped at his response, and she groaned loudly before biting her lip anxiously. She was striving with her all to remain resilient, but tears were threatening to spill anyway. She knew her husband was a good person and therefore endured his less favorable mannerisms and antics, but what he had just proposed crossed the line.

"Goku-sa, _I am your wife_ … Am I really so terrible that you had to seek the arms of another?"

Hot, sodden tears began trickling down her face then; her resolve having faltered at the thought of losing her husband to anyone, but especially to that big heinous "demon" that once stole her baby away, filling him with nonsense.

Goku gingerly grasped his wife and wrapped her in his brawny arms, gently rubbing her head as her smaller form trembled. He felt awful then. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her or any of his loved ones, but neither could he help how deeply he felt for another. Why did it have to be so hard? He pulled away a bit to wipe her tears and lift her chin.

"I love you Chi; so much more than words could say. You're my wife, my friend, my partner; you cook and clean, have given me a son and do so much for me and Gohan. I could _never_ show my thanks enough for you. You could _never_ _ever_ be replaced. I'm not trying to leave or hurt you Chi: I just want the four of us to become a greater family. I don't love you any less: I just love him too. _Please_ _understand."_

Chichi's right eye twitched at Goku's deep confession. Never, in all her days… "Just how is that supposed to work?! You want the three of us to share a bed, a home and raise Gohan together in one house?"

"Well, yes," Goku stated matter-of-factly, wishing her ire-increasing tone would lessen.

Chichi bit her lip again. It was all just so easy to him. Damn his simplicity! If she had the power, she would have given both her husband and that big green wretch an ass-kicking they wouldn't soon forget. But the more she thought about it, the more things started tumbling down. No matter what she chose, she would be the one to suffer. If she said "no", she knew her husband would listen but would resent her and be unhappy. If she said "yes", she would have to endure the pain of seeing them together; have to stand _him_ living in _their_ home. And she could tell that Goku really cared for him; there was no denying that look. Why hadn't she noticed sooner? Kami! Just how could such a thing have happened?!

Chichi peered deeply into her husband's vast otherworldly obsidian eyes, sighing wearily. Goku waited patiently for her with large eyes, like a small child awaiting inescapable punishment. While he yearned greatly for it to work out, for them all to become a greater family than he already felt they were; he would listen to whatever she said. She was his wife and he did love and appreciate her immensely; even if he didn't always say or show it the way she wished. Chichi sighed once more before reaching her answer; pulling away from him until they were a step apart.

"Okay," she whispering tiredly. "But if you ever pull anything like this again, I'm leaving and taking Gohan with me, so you had better be absolutely sure this is what you truly want. And Piccolo had better participate in family activities; since we'll all be family, we had all better act like it!"

Goku grasped his wife in his arms once more; kissing her deeply, once before lavishing her face in chaste, appreciative loving pecks.

"Thank you so much Chi! You won't be sorry; you'll see."

She mentally scoffed at that. She was already regretting it. Outside, an emerald skinned hermaphrodite in weighted cape and turban stood stone still, his mouth and eyes comically agape. His elegant Namekkuseijin ears had caught every word. Just how in Kami's name had _that_ woman come to _that_ conclusion?!

Before any more could be thought, Goku and Chichi both stepped outside and came close to him. Goku kissed his wife sensually on the lips once; then stepped to Piccolo, closed his jaw enough and locked lips with him just as earnestly as he had his wife. Goku wrapped one arm around each of them, guiding them both back into the house. Piccolo and Chichi both wished she hadn't sent Gohan to her father's earlier to keep him away from "certain distractions" while he studied; for neither were ready for what they assumed Goku would be giving them while Gohan was away.

While Goku did immensely desire to be physically intimate with both of them, he didn't want to push them. He could easily smell their unease, and really didn't want anything to feel forced. When it happened; he wanted it to happen right, naturally. Then it could be good for all three of them.

Bowing to one knee in the kitchen—like he had seen in a movie once—Goku gently kissed first his wife's hand, then Piccolo's. He chuckled inside once he noticed that both reacted the same way: blushing immediately before jerking their hands away, smiling at him lightly and then becoming angry again once realizing they were acting so similar. So tsundare; they were both kawaii in their own way! Goku cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm all yours," he said ardently, gesturing to both mates. "Today let's do whatever you want, while we still have the house to ourselves." Chichi fainted, and Piccolo's face became its usual stoic.

Seeing that Chichi was okay, just unconscious, placing her on the couch; Piccolo and Goku engaged in telepathic communication with one another.

_Son, I'm not some female, so don't—_

_Part of you is; I can smell it._ Piccolo blushed brightly at that.

_Damn it Son! You—_

_I do love you Pic, whether or not you had that female part. Please, if you really don't want this, tell me now and I'll give up. But if you do, please help me make this work with Chichi. I really do love both of you. Please, Pic, please?_

Piccolo stopped a moment at Goku's words; unable to maintain his stoic façade at them.

_But why?_

_Because you are an excellent warrior, tactician, sensei, partner, and friend; because you've worked so hard and have come such a long way and I love you for every moment of it._

Piccolo's mouth felt dry then. Just how had he become so precious to a man he once yearned to destroy; to a man he _had_ once killed, even if it was to defeat their enemy and save the earth at the time? Maybe it no longer mattered. He could not deny his own feelings as they grew for him each time he confessed his genuine love for him.

Chichi halted the rest of their telepathic conversation with her waking. "Let's go eat al fresco," she said, seeming suddenly in somewhat better spirits. For a moment all either Senshi could do was stare.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Chichi worked hard for hours in the kitchen; forcing all her intense emotions into her work as she created masterpiece after masterpiece for their open air lunch. The kitchen—however sad it may sound—it was the one place that was hers and hers alone. No one ever offered a helping hand there, so she had made it her own. Somehow she would get through the new "development", somehow.

Piccolo and Goku remained in the living room as they had been instructed. Chichi had warned them not to leave; not wanting them to go and do _anything_ alone. It still hurt to know her husband longed for another, but she was striving to remain strong regardless.

The three of them sat on a maroon hued blanket in the multi-flowered meadow Goku had transferred them to with his technique; using the life signatures of larger life forms nearby to pinpoint it. However, piles of gourmet food remained left uneaten due to tension between them.

Piccolo sat quietly; exasperated that he had to be there at all. He didn't need to eat, so what was the point of him being there? Right on cue—becoming quite peeved herself at the lack of eating or speaking after all her hard work—Chichi began to speak in an eerily calm tone. "Piccolo, I know you don't need to eat but I also know that you can. I've seen you do so sometimes when trying to appease my son, so don't give me any bull." She paused for a moment for breath. "Today you are going to eat as much as will fit into your stomach, ya got that?!"

Piccolo nodded his head vigorously and began digging into the gigantic plate of food she had set before him. He paused a short moment later and mentally facepalmed. He had just been Gokued, _again_. Just how did the woman do that?! He groaned mentally before beginning to eat again, only at a much slower pace. This was part the participation, huh? Okay. He could always handle a challenge.

Goku began his usual eye-popping eating frenzy once he'd witnessed that both his mates were eating well; easily devouring a smorgasbord as he happily engaged in one of his favorite pastimes.

For Piccolo, it was strange to sit there and eat with them. This was what they called a "date", wasn't it? It wasn't the greatest, but he had to admit it wasn't completely unpleasant. If there was one thing Chichi could do, it was cook. For a slight moment, he even allowed his stoic façade to fall; allowing a light moan to escape his full emerald lips. Goku immediately halted his devout ministrations and began gazing longingly at Piccolo and then his wife with a different type of hunger. Piccolo stopped eating as he felt eyes upon him. Chichi groaned as her eyes met Goku's. She knew that look anywhere.

"Goku-sa! Oh, no you don't!" barked Chichi, pushing Goku's venturing hands away. "We are here for a nice lunch; to enjoy this pleasant weather while getting to know one another."

"But Chi, we already know each other," whined Goku.

Piccolo hurriedly chimed in. There was no way he was ready to take it where it was obvious Goku wanted to. "Chichi is right Son. We may think we know one another pretty well, but we would all be wrong."

"But I know you two very well, Pic. You are the best tactician I know, one the most adept and powerful warriors in the universe, a much better sensei to my son than I, and a wonderful friend and partner in battle and life. You keep helping me become a better warrior and person. I love you Pic."

Piccolo remained speechless for a few moments. Chichi bit her lip. It hurt to hear it a lot more than she thought it would, but before any tears could build, Goku turned to her next.

"Chichi, you are my strong, beautiful, loving, patient, resourceful, enduring wife, friend and partner in life. You put up with me even though I'm sure it's so very hard at times. I have learned so much because of you. I love you Chi." He looked to both earnestly; taking a large but elegant emerald hand in his left and a smaller, more delicate beige one in his right. "I love you both so much. Please, can't we make this work?"

Neither Piccolo nor Chichi could stand his deep ardent gaze anymore as he poured forth his love for them, even without words. They made up their minds then. It was going to happen sooner or later anyway, right?

"Okay Goku-sa. Pack up what's left of lunch and take us home," answered Chichi in a softer tone. Goku’s gaze turned to Piccolo next to receive his permission as well. A moment later they were all whisked back to the Son residence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piccolo could not believe it was _really_ happening. He was in _their_ bed with _them_. Every intense, novel sensation taking him higher as his large muscular naked body was deftly kneaded by Goku's fervent touch, gently caressed by Chichi's ginger put persistent ministrations. He had never known touch outside of battle—aside from Gohan's stolen hugs here and there. He never believed that something he had found repulsively gross when witnessing Earthlings during his observations of them could be so _sublime_. Why had he been against it? Goku and Chichi took turns plundering his mouth into sultry bliss, and he began to drink those deep kisses heartily, easily becoming drunk off them.

Their touches began to become more zealous as both Goku and Chichi pervaded his form with ardent kisses and touches. Piccolo was surely aroused and overwhelmed, gazing around in a rare haze; unsure of how they were going to proceed but certain by the novel building feelings that they needed to. A heated gasped moan escaped Piccolo's kiss-plumped lips as Chichi's deep sultry moist warmth fully surrounded his large swollen green shaft, both hissing through their teeth. He was surely overwhelmed as Goku pushed into his sopping female organ next, forcing him to bite his lip until blood pooled his mouth. It was sensory overload! Each delicious stroke and thrust stealing moans from all three of them as they moved more and more fervently against each other.

Who was who no longer mattered. The three of them were extraordinarily connected in some uncanny bliss. He didn't know what to say or do. All he could do was lie there, savoring the deep warmth and blissful pressure he received from each of them as his new mates took control and loved his body with greater enthusiasm, as it had never been before; drowning more as they each took turns kissing his plump dark emerald lips, plundering what lay within.

He could feel there was some novel, almost maddening apex he needed to reach with every blissful movement they made on him; every moan and gasp filling the three of them more. Soon it overtook all of them; Goku's vibrant golden aura washing over them along with Piccolo's mystical green and violet. Their zenith's taking them hard in wave after electrifying wave before they all collapsed back onto the bed in a wet messy, yet somehow ethereal heap.

"Wow," was all Chichi could say. It had been too long…or had it ever been that good?

She hadn't believed Goku's plan would work. She had even been certain she would hate it, but it had actually been the best sex she'd ever had. She felt resplendently satisfied and simultaneously empowered somehow. Though post sex fatigue had begun to set in, along with something extraordinary she did not fully understand, but felt throughout here entire being.

Goku grinned happily and held both his mates lovingly, one in each arm under the covers, thoroughly enjoying the afterglow. It was so great; just as he’d thought it be!

Piccolo was speechless; newly and resplendently sore but satisfied; it uncanny that it had happened at all, yet so wonderfully amazing. Perhaps there was hope after all. And he would never forget how they made him feel—loved—which he would do his best to requite whenever he could.

Words began to fail them as their heavy eyelids began to fall; deep bronze, emerald, and beige held each other as slumber overtook them all.

Hours later Gohan returned home from his grandfather's. He searched the house; finding it strange that his otousan and okaasan weren't busy somewhere about. The door to his parent's room was slightly ajar, so he stole a peek. He couldn't help the grin that reached his face as he gazed upon his three parents fondly. He had already seen them all as such. So he ventured quietly to the side of the bed and pulled the covers up more over them protectively. He considered himself lucky to have such a strong and loving family, and wouldn't have it any other way.

After easing out of the room, Gohan went quietly to the kitchen and began digging into the leftover lunch. He didn't want to disturb his parents; they obviously needed their rest.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	3. AWAKENINGS AND EXPLANATIONS

Gohan's eyeteeth gleamed fiercely through the uncharacteristic, bestial smirk that began to overtake his young features. Though he had lacked the affinity for battle and cringed any time he witnessed life suffering unduly; he could not deny the carnal call of power, blood and dominion that pulsed through his veins every time he trained with his otousan and Piccolo. He yearned with his all to be strong, mighty; to be fully able to protect the earth and its denizens just like those he looked up to. No way did he want to experience the abject helplessness he felt the day Piccolo had died for him when the Saiyajin had come to earth; it had never left his mind or heart. He refused to fail! He would become strong enough; even if power was not his fancy!

He suddenly growled and hissed through his teeth as the connecting blows from his otousan's foot and Piccolo's fist made his body vibrate to ends of his hair. Power he'd been unconsciously holding back began to pool and swirl within his belly. Something deeply primal took hold of him and refused to let go. A vicious flurry of violent punches and kicks spewed forth from Gohan then; half of them connecting their marks as his speed accelerated beyond that of Goku and Piccolo.

Having sensed something awry with his son, Goku moved swiftly to stop their training session all together. But Gohan's conscious awareness had already left him. Coruscating, crackling energies surrounded and spurted dangerously off Gohan's form. His hair flicked from black to gold off and on as his canines lengthened and a missing furry appendage returned to its rightful place at the end of his spine. Before either adult Senshi could secure Gohan, he grasped onto his otousan tightly and sunk his elongated fangs deep into the flesh of Goku's arm. Goku would have screamed had he not been so astonished. Piccolo used the slight opening to knock Gohan unconscious with a chop to the neck; catching and bringing him down gently to the dry, desert landscape.

"You alright Son?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Expect the unexpected in battle and life."

"Yeah... Is he alright?"

"Yes, just unconscious. He needs to learn to harness his power. At present, it seems too much for him. But we both felt it. He is quite extraordinary; so close to being a full Super Saiyajin."

Piccolo stopped then, ready to take off Gohan's newly grown tail.

"Don't do it Pic!" Piccolo gazed at Goku in question.

"We are not human. I fully realize that now after seeing him today. We losing our tails is like you losing your antennae—wrong and unnatural, if not also cruel. We need them to strengthen and balance ourselves better. Our control is incomplete without them."

Piccolo held in the cringe he got at the thought of losing his antennae.

"We shouldn't be hiding from ourselves or denying who and what we are."

"What about the full moon tonight? You know Kami likes to keep the moon around."

"We're going to have to help him learn to control every facet of his power in all its forms, including Oozaru."

"But you can't even control that form, and the only other Saiyajin is—”

"I know that, believe me, but I don't want Gohan to suffer as I have."

Goku turned around in shame as his eyes began to water.

"Son?"

"Every time I turn Super Saiyajin I can feel a little more of it take hold of me, but I also get stronger and have a greater understanding and control of it. I miss my tail too. Without it, some things are especially difficult."

"Why haven't you ever said anything?"

"I didn't want to be a bother, and I thought I could handle it. After all, I have been since Kami last took my tail. Not to mention, I wasn't exactly proud to be Saiyajin after learning of their ways. But after watching my son, I know it's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. We are what we are, but who we choose to be will always be up to us."

Piccolo turned him back around and grasped his chin with his fingers.

"Son, don't ever hide things anymore; not from me. Promise?" Goku nodded his head in the affirmative. "Promise me Goku."

Goku smiled largely; Piccolo had finally called him ‘Goku’. "I promise," he said before looping his arms around Piccolo's neck and passionately locking lips with him.

Piccolo fell into the kiss; wrapping his arms around Goku's waist and pulling him in closer. Physical intimacy was no longer novel to him—both Goku and Chichi having shown him the ropes—but it would always be a wonder to him, a wonder he refused to take for granted. He could feel as Goku deepened the kiss with his tongue that he wanted to go further, as usual. Though he did too, he knew they needed to get Gohan home. In their relationship, he would always have to be the voice of reason. He allowed Goku's delicious kiss and roaming hands just a bit longer before slowly pulling away.

"We need to get Gohan home, Son."

"Yeah, I know," Goku whispered past his ear, kissing it lightly between his plump pink lips.

"Son..." Piccolo warned.

"I know." Goku swiftly stole one more kiss before moving and picking up his son in his arms. A moment later they were back at the Son residence. Luckily, Chichi was out shopping with Bulma for a day off. They both cared for her significantly, but neither was in the mood to hear her screeching tones at the sight of an unconscious Gohan. Both cleaned Gohan up and tucked him into bed; then made their way back to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa.

"You want your tail back, Son?"

"Yes. My balance and even my senses are different for not having it. As a powerful martial artist I adapted well, but there are times I wake up in pain at night. I act like it's nothing so I don't bother anyone." Piccolo gave him a hard look then. "But don't worry. I won't hide anything from you again. You know I keep my promises."

Piccolo nodded. "I can return it Son. Just as Kami sealed it up so it wouldn't grow back, I can undo that seal and help it return if it's meant to. I hadn't known your tails were so important. I had only known disaster after them, so continued to remove Gohan's when it returned... I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. Heck, I didn't understand it until being with you and watching my son."

"Hn. Turn around and lie on your stomach."

"Oh, I don't think we should do _that_ here," egged Goku playfully, suggestively.

Piccolo mentally facepalmed before his face morphed into a smirk too. He deftly flipped Goku around and pulled his gi pants far enough down that he could have full access to his tail scar. Goku's playful giggles waned as he sensed the atmosphere change.

"Piccolo?"

"I'm not going to lie Son, this is going to hurt, but I need you to remain still so it will work."

Goku swallowed audibly.

"Okay... I'm ready."

At first Goku sighed in relief and comfort. Whatever Piccolo was doing felt warm and pleasing, and he relished the moment. Then all too suddenly, it felt as if his spine was being incinerated from the inside-out. What the hell?! It had never hurt when his tail returned before. Was something wrong? He couldn't even manage words as hot saline drops spilled past his cheeks. Then just as suddenly the pain was gone. It took a moment for him to catch his breath, but once he did, he had a beef to pick with Piccolo.

"Just what in the hell was that!"

"I am not a healer-type Namekkuseijin as you well know, so I couldn't heal you. I was, however, able to break Kami's seal and accelerate your own regeneration. With all the training we've done; it helped. That's why it hurt."

"Oh. Wait, it's back?"

"Move it around and see."

Goku stood up slowly and almost fell forward had Piccolo not caught him.

"Thank you," said Goku before wrapping his arms and new tail around Piccolo. "Thank you."

"Hn," Piccolo mumbled, trying to pull away.

"Oh no, ya don't get off that easy," Goku declared before stealing Piccolo's lips in a sensual, loving and appreciative kiss. This time Piccolo deepened it; unable to say no to Goku for long.

After a few sensual moments, they both pulled slightly away for air. Piccolo grasped his Goku's chin to steal one last peck.

"Tonight, Son, tonight," he said before pulling away entirely, a newly grown furry appendage refusing to let go.

" _Pic_..."

"I know you're hungry after all our training Son." It astounded him how swiftly the tail let go then.

"You're right Pic. What should we hunt today?"

Piccolo marveled as magnificent obsidian orbs gazed back at him, alight with such innocent mirth and love.

"Anything you want, Son; just remember it's our turn to cook."

Goku smiled brilliantly before eagerly busting outside; all his senses so much higher with the return of his tail. Piccolo sighed and followed after. They could easily sense Gohan should he wake or need them, and a hunt wouldn't take too long. The edges of his lips curled upward as he witnessed the happy Saiyajin in front of him. That life could be a genuine joy instead of merely a constant struggle for more power and dominion, had he not gotten to know him and his son, was truly something. He sighed leisurely; enjoying the wind as it flew past them. At that moment—despite his beginnings—Piccolo was truly happy to be alive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Piccolo and Goku returned with a giant boar in tow, little Gohan was up and about and more hungry than he could ever recall feeling before. When he saw them touch down in front of the house, he immediately latched onto each parent as if he were a tiny toddler instead of the powerful eight-year-old martial artist he was. Then just as swiftly, he let go of Piccolo's and Goku's legs and backed away from them with trepidation; eyes wide and piercing. This alarmed both adults immensely.

"Gohan?" they called in unison, both unnerved by the body language and scent signals they were receiving from him.

"Stay back!" Gohan cried in a voice too haggard to be coming from a small child, let alone Gohan.

"Gohan, just what…"

"Stay away. _Please!_ I don't want to hurt you!" he cried, hot unrelenting tears beginning to mar his vision.

Goku was unsure of what to do. He'd never witnessed Gohan in such a state before. Even his earlier incident wasn't as bad. Goku hated seeing so much pain and terror in his child's face. It was killing Piccolo just as much, but he managed to keep a calm and clear mind so he could do what was needed. With a lightning quick movement he grasped onto Gohan and held him tight.

The sudden move caused Goku to drop the boar. Gohan immediately sank his elongated fangs into Piccolo's forearm where he held him. Piccolo didn't flinch but kept sending positive mantras and emotions to the boy's cluttered, confused mind. He could tell Gohan was going through a painful and terrifying transition; not so much unlike his own when he had had to endure going through puberty in just three days in order to mature fast enough to defeat Goku. Life certainly was ironic.

"It's alright Gohan; you're okay," he urged gingerly. Gohan didn't stop his bite and neither did Piccolo let go. His breath did catch, however, when Gohan began to drink from him. Only the taste and feel of blood and the gentle petting of Gohan's thick demi-Saiyajin locks seemed to begin to quell the fierce instincts and emotions that had taken hold of Gohan's body.

Finally, after a few moments more, Gohan returned to full conscious awareness. Tears spilled from his eyes as his senses told him what he'd done. He tried to pull away from Piccolo, but he held to him fast.

"I know you are neither a coward nor a quitter, Gohan. You can get through anything. This is just more training." He gingerly lifted Gohan's chin so there eyes could meet. "I am so proud of you and ever so grateful to be a part of your life." Gohan gazed at Piccolo in awe before burying his face in the wrinkles of Piccolo's violet gi top; his little tail curling and uncurling as he trembled against him.

Goku gazed at the two of them wide-eyed a long moment before his features softened. Yes, he loved and appreciated Piccolo much more than words could say. No longer being able to hold back, Goku went and embraced them. Arms reached out to him; the three of them sharing a deep family moment.

"Piccolo-san, Otousan… I'm glad you're here," Gohan whispered sincerely through the remnants of his tears.

After a few more moments, they pulled away from each other.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I crave blood and power so strongly it hurts?"

Gohan's voice was still weary but held all the earnestness necessary to convey his feelings. Both adults knew he was too young to be going through puberty, and having scented him, they knew it wasn't that. They both quickly came to the same conclusion.

"It's your power, Gohan. You have extraordinary power and potential. The stronger you get, the greater will be the pull of your Saiyajin instincts and urges," informed Goku from experience. "That is part of why we train. And from now on, you and I will have to do a lot more meditation as well. We must never allow ourselves to lose control," said Goku seriously. Piccolo was impressed.

"Yes, Otousan." Gohan turned to Piccolo then. "Piccolo-san, will you meditate with me tomorrow? I'm awfully tired now," asked Gohan before a long yawn overtook him.

"Sure Gohan. Go wash up before your mother gets home. We'll have supper ready in a few." Gohan nodded his little head before stepping lightly into the house.

"We have to do it tonight, Pic. I don't want him to suffer like that again."

"I agree Son, but I'm not sure you'll master your Oozaru form in one night."

"I've mastered many techniques in under a day before."

"While that may be true, this is entirely different. Mastering one's primal self takes time and discipline. It's not impossible, but don't act as if it were just a walk in the park."

"I know Pic, believe me. I just want it done as soon as possible; for his sake and mine.”

Piccolo pulled Goku in to his person then and kissed him; more for comfort than anything.

"Thank you."

"Hn." They both shared one more intimate look before completely pulling away.

Goku began cleaning and preparing the giant wild boar they had hunted for supper; firewood already set up in a large pit for cooking it. Piccolo began in the kitchen. He would make sure his family had a full-balanced meal. Meat was fine, but all things were better in balance. Piccolo sighed to himself then as he realized how much Chichi had rubbed off on him, but he could not deny how grateful he was to have a real family, true a home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piccolo remained vigilant as Goku's body began to take a form it hadn't in years. He strove to keep a telepathic link open to aid in the transition and keep Goku from losing himself, but the moment the transformation began, the link was painfully broken; him grimacing as he tried to remain focused.

He knew he had to help Goku become fully aware in his Oozaru form and fast. To do so, he took a form he hadn't taken in years. While forcing his body to become giant didn't up his battle power exponentially the way it did for Saiyajin, it did give him a bit of leverage. His new stature immediately got Goku's attention, and he came right at him, ready to crush him on contact. Just before Goku could reach him, Piccolo stretched his arms out wide and captured Goku in a secure embrace; all the while chanting his love for and belief in him. Goku growled and struggled violently; rending his way out of Piccolo's hold and landing vicious blow after blow upon him. Piccolo was in grievous pain but knew he mustn't give up.

"Son, Son _Goku_ , come back to me," he earnestly called before his large body collided with the ground. The Oozaru suddenly stopped its tumultuous movements and gazed down at Piccolo's supine form with its head cocked to one side. Piccolo breathed in some relief. Finally some progress. "That's it Goku, come back."

The Oozaru bent down and deeply sniffed every inch of Piccolo. Piccolo couldn't help the violet blush that pervaded his cheeks as Goku removed his clothes and proceeded to give his entire body a tongue bath.

" _S-Son… G-Gokuuu_ …"

Piccolo was at a loss. His arms were useless as they were; he needed to regenerate new ones, but lacked the focus necessary to do so under Goku’s persistent ministrations. He loved Goku greatly, but being helpless underneath him was more than he could bear. Novel tears began to run down Piccolo's cheeks; strange to him for his eyes had only wept the day he had died for Gohan.

Goku halted at the new development; sniffed and gently wiped a tear away from Piccolo's shimmering emerald face with a bulbous finger. With a lick he tasted it and then began to howl. Piccolo cringed, feeling as if his head might burst; his ears catching every vibration with excruciating clarity.

_Piccolo? Oh Piccolo! I'm so sorry… I…_

_It's alright, Son. Just please stop that racket and get off me._

Goku hurriedly moved away and then looked down in shame. Piccolo got up slowly and then forced new arms to grow in place of his shattered ones with a loud kiai. He stretched his new arms and then walked over to Goku.

"Why are down, silly? You did it! You have full control of your Oozaru form. I should think you would be happy."

"I made you cry Pic, _you_! How can I smile after that?!"

Piccolo had to grin at that. He was surprised his Oozaru form allowed him speech, and he couldn't help the tickle he felt at the sound of Goku's new voice when it wasn’t howling.

"How is that funny?" Goku growled.

"Be calm Son. I just like your new voice is all," said Piccolo before planting a kiss on the side of Goku's snout.

Goku stopped and gazed at Piccolo incredulously. "So… You're okay, Pic?"

"Of course Son. We both knew what we were getting into. It had to be done, and we're both better for it."

"Both?"

"Yes," answered Piccolo with conviction.

Goku gazed at him a moment and then looked out towards the stars.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know Son. I've never seen the Oozaru form end without a tail being removed. I assume we wait for the bruits waves you've absorbed to wear off and then go home."

Just then Goku got a delectable idea and grasped onto Piccolo firmly.

"Son?"

"You smell so good Pic. Can we?" he inquired before lavishing Piccolo's face and neck with his long tongue.

"Can I be on top this time?" Piccolo asked, feeling the need to regain some of his masculinity. "Please?"

Goku was about decline until he felt the intense need roll off of Piccolo in waves. Not only that, Piccolo rarely pleaded for anything; it was against his pride.

"Okay," answered Goku. The rare and beautiful full-on smile he received from Piccolo made it all the more worthwhile.

Hiding with his Ki down in some brush a few kilometers away watched an incredulous, gaping Saiyajin prince. He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't taking it all in. Though it went against his pride, he had been spying for weeks off and on to see if he could get any hints at becoming Super Saiyajin. The universe sure had a sense of humor. He kept watching as a giant green man began to diligently make love to the third class, in his Oozaru form no doubt! Vegeta didn't know what to feel, but found he couldn't turn his eyes away through each kiss, devoted caress and ardent stroke. He let out a groan as his already tight pants became much too tight. Perhaps he would finally take the persistent blue-haired woman up on her offer.

Making sure to keep his ki low, Vegeta stayed on foot all the way back to Capsule Corp. His austere attitude and determination had served him well, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to loosen up just a bit every now and then.

Goku and Piccolo lain peacefully in the afterglow; both their forms having returned to normal after many fervent rounds of lovemaking.

"I love you Pic," said Goku sincerely, greatly yearning for Piccolo to answer as he swirled his finger around in circles on Piccolo's pec.

"I love you too Son Goku. Take us home." Goku grinned from ear to ear before placing two fingers to his forehead to take them home. They both took a short shower and then slipped under the covers next to Chichi. That night they slept deep and well past the morning.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	4. JIKAN WA NAI

Goku awoke with a start. The suddenly magnificent power disturbing his slumber proved greater than his own, even as a Super Saiyajin. Without thinking, he used Shunkan idou to transfer to the new, immense force that had formed at Kami's Temple. He peered strongly at the amazing, newly merged Namekkuseijin that stood tall; unable to miss the clearly astonished Mister Popo near his side. While he was enthused about the great power he brought to their side, he was a bit peeved Piccolo had done it without even saying a word to him about it. And then, another dilemma swam through his head—what to call him?

"Kamiccolo?" The reunited Namekkuseijin almost fell over.

"Just call me Piccolo, Son."

"But why, Pic?" The tone in Goku's voice slightly perturbed Piccolo.

"There's less than a year left before the arrival of the jinzou ningen. You and Gohan have helped me become much stronger in many ways, but as Saiyajin, you both need a greater challenge to increase your battle power, strength and speed. As much as the two halves that I was once were loathed one another, they both proved to love you more… I felt the waves of deep distress, lament and despair that rolled off that boy from the future when he was here. We can't afford not to be ready Son, so I did what I had to."

"Well…" said Goku, walking up to him. “…it did pay off. I just wish you would have said something."

"Why? Do you love me any less?"

To answer him, Goku wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck, pushed his body against his and sensually stole his lips in a fervent kiss.

Mister Popo turned away blushing. Though he was very old, he hadn't seen many kami, ex and otherwise utilize such behavior in his presence. Piccolo deepened the kiss as Goku's leg found its way up over his hip; both moaning into one another's touch. Neither really wanted the moment to end, but Piccolo knew they needed to stop; there wasn't time. Lavishing Goku's sultry pink cavern with his own deft violet mouth muscle once more, he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Piccolo quipped. Goku just smirked before another thought occurred to him.

"Who's going to be Earth's new Guardian now?" Mister Popo quickly turned around, also wondering the same. Before anyone could say another word, Goku placed two fingers to his forehead, searching. "Hmm... I can't quite sense New Namekkusei after all. I guess it's too far," said Goku, rubbing his head scar in his signature way with a grin. Both Piccolo and Mister Popo sweat-dropped. "But don't worry. I can probably get there from North Kaio's." Goku was just about to leave when Piccolo halted him.

"Son, so you're going to just swoop in and take a Namekkuseijin from their home to be Kami of another world?"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad, but no." Moving closer to Piccolo once more, his hand reached up to affectionately stroke his emerald cheek. "I just prefer having a Namekkuseijin as Guardian, but only if they want to."

"Hn," answered Piccolo, a small smirk gracing his stern features. Goku smiled back, and was about to leave for North Kaio's when Piccolo stopped him once more.

"Son, you're really going to see _him_ like _that_?" Goku looked down at his naked-except-for-underwear self and scratched his head with a grin.

"Would you, Pic, please?" Piccolo shook his head. Then, with an outstretched hand and burst of power, he used his magic to fully clothe Goku in his signature gi. Though feeling a bit playful, he put the characters “Property of Piccolo” in the insignia circle on the back of Goku's red-orange gi top. Goku thanked him and took off a moment later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

North Kaio was a bit peeved at Goku's unannounced intrusion but started busting up laughing with one glance at Goku's back.

"Kaio-sama, that's not helping. Would you please point me in the right direction of New Namekkusei?" North Kaio was on his stomach on the ground; beating it with jovial tears spilling from his eyes. "Never mind, I found it. I really think you should lay off the jokes," said Goku a bit agitated. North Kaio only laughed harder, so Goku gave up talking to him and took off for New Namekkusei.

Goku had been happy to go to New Namekkusei; to see how everyone was doing and if they were up to anything interesting. But even though everyone kept smiling and treating him cordially, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being mentally laughed at. It irked him more because he didn't know why. Nevertheless, he remained amicable and patient as Dende packed his things and said his farewells. But make no mistake, he was ready to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back on Earth, Vegeta had gone to Kami's Temple to observe the incredible new battle power he'd felt. _Impossible!_ He couldn't believe all that power was coming from a Namekkuseijin.

"I assure you it's not—'impossible', that is," quipped Piccolo with a smirk.

"Stay out of my head, green man!"

"I didn't have to go 'inside'; you were thinking it hard enough that I picked it up."

"Kisama!" Vegeta grimaced, knowing full well Piccolo could easily tear him apart in his current state. But a delicious idea occurred to him; just the perfect revenge to both him and Kakarotto.

He stepped up casually to Piccolo; Piccolo eyeing him closely but not making a move. Moving as fast as he possibly could, Vegeta locked his arms around Piccolo's neck and his luscious green lips with his own. Of course, Goku would choose that moment to teleport back with Dende.

A torrent of rage shot through Goku as he gazed upon them. Vegeta swiftly pulled away; wearing a huge smirk and haughtily ready to take whatever punishment was coming, eager to offer the force of his own. Piccolo stood still in shock; clearly incredulous that Vegeta would ever do such a thing with him.

Goku's fists began hammering into Vegeta's form; Vegeta grinning as blood dripped down his mouth, pushing him to return each blow. A frightened little Dende and an incredulous Mister Popo watched with wide eyes as Kami's Temple sparked, quaked and pieces of it started cracking and breaking against the force of the two extraordinary warriors. An instant later, it was all halted as Piccolo easily grasped each Saiyajin, one in each hand by the scruff of their necks, insuring they could feel his talons well.

"You're both acting like spoiled children!"

"But Pic..."

"I don't want to hear it. I will not have you two desecrating the Temple when you could have easily found a more suitable place down on Earth."

He turned to Vegeta then; surprised at how docile both Saiyajin had become. He couldn't deny that he liked it.

"That was a very foolish thing you did Vegeta..."

Vegeta was immensely incensed that he was being treated like a whelp, but the talons that dug into his neck and the awesome power that held him kept him from listening to his ego. Piccolo moved just close enough that their noses weren't touching.

"...It shan’t happen again," he declared forcefully. Vegeta couldn't nod his head but acknowledged Piccolo with his eyes. Without letting go of either, Piccolo then turned to Goku.

"Son, you know better and should have much greater control of yourself after all we've been through," he said, his voice laced with disappointment. Goku remained silent with his head down. He felt bad; it just wasn't his day that day.

Piccolo sighed; dropping Goku but keeping hold of Vegeta and placing him on his belly on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing green ma-aaahhh!" hollered Vegeta as his pants were pulled down enough for Piccolo to remove the scar from his lost tail and crack the bone at the tip. Stars paraded Vegeta's vision, tears filling his eyes both from the intense smarts he was forced to endure and the cold memories the whole incident brought to the surface. Even on Earth… by _them_ … Vegeta shut his eyes painfully; unable to bear what he thought was happening. Piccolo swiftly brought Vegeta to stand and placed a Senzu into his mouth. He had to swiftly wake him from his horrid haunted memories.

"It's not what you think Vegeta. You ought to know by now that we don't operate that way. Now chew the bean," said Piccolo a bit more softly.

Vegeta did not know what to say or think, so reluctantly he chewed the Senzu in his mouth. Within moments, all his recent injuries healed along with a new tail. Feeling a great deal better, Vegeta's eyes shot to Piccolo's; questions swarming his mind.

"The Senzu only restores fresh wounds, so I had to make it fresh for it to work," informed Piccolo. Before Vegeta could ask "why", Piccolo went on. "If you ever harm Earth or its denizens or attempt to desecrate this Temple again; I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass, you won't be able to eat right for a year. Now get out of here." Vegeta was speechless, but found his body moving of its own accord to fly far away from Kami's Temple. Behind Piccolo; Goku, Dende and Mister Popo all stood with mouths agape.

As if nothing had just happened, Piccolo nonchalantly walked up to the three of them, bending down to Dende's level.

"You'll make an amazing Guardian. Your spirit is strong yet remains humble, loving and enduring through adversity. That's just what Earth needs. Thank you for coming."

Dende bowed his head in mutual thanks and respect. Though young, he could feel the remnants of Nail and Earth's recent past Kami; feeling that they both made Piccolo a wiser and more balanced being. He was glad they had all found peace within him. Both Namekkuseijin shared a quiet moment before Piccolo turned to Mister Popo.

"Please treat him well Mister Popo." Mister Popo bowed in promise and respect before tending to Dende.

Then Piccolo moved to Goku. Goku eyes were still more open than usual, but he was eager to speak.

"Why did you do that Pic? Why...?

"The kiss was Vegeta's way of acting out; his silly way to get back at us for becoming much stronger than him because he knows we’re together. I returned his tail because Saiyajin are stronger and more balanced with them, whether or not they are in Oozaru form; as you well know. I've told you. I won't gamble this time. I love the Earth and the life it holds too much to not be ready for our upcoming fight. Every bit of firepower will help," he finished strongly. Goku smiled at him before moving over to Dende. Did he ever cease being amazing?

"Do you think you can get the Dragon Balls working again?"

"Sure Goku. Mister Popo has already been quite helpful," answered Dende.

"Would you like me to get Gohan? I'm sure he's missed ya too."

"I would like that," answered Dende with a smile. Goku placed two fingers to his head, phasing out; phasing back in a few moments later with Gohan by his side. The two boys hugged each other and went about talking as if the adults weren't there.

"So Son, you ready for the training session you won't ever forget?" inquired Piccolo with an eager smirk.

"Are you?" Goku quipped, just as eager.

Moments later the sky darkened; the air sparked and sizzled as Earth's largest frozen desert trembled under the power of mighty green and gold; as two gods in their own right poured forth all they had into making one another stronger. They _would not_ fail!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**INTERLUDE**

Vegeta flew to Capsule Corp in a conflicted haze; still dumbfounded over what had happened with Piccolo on Kami's Temple. When he touched down, he could see Yamucha leaning against the wall outside sulking. Vegeta sniffed derisively and was about to go past him when Yamucha came swinging at him furiously.

"How dare you do that to her?! I found Bulma crying in her room about being pregnant with your child, you _fiend_!"

Yamucha kept swinging even though he didn't have a prayer. Vegeta nonchalantly humored the fool, easily evading each swing, just to see what was really on the baka human’s mind.

"As I recall, the blue-haired onna kept offering herself to me, so I did eventually oblige. She surely didn't complain then and spoke nothing of protection, so I assumed she had it taken care of. It's not my fault if she's not pleased with the results," stated Vegeta in his usual haughty air, still too easily evading Yamucha's vain movements.

"Kisama!" screamed Yamucha, his fury rising, forcing each punch and kick harder in a flurry, striving with futility to hit his mark; too enraged to execute his signature Rogafufu-ken or any truly focused attack. He just kept moving blindly; eager to destroy his target, all his advanced training momentarily forgotten.

Vegeta was starting to lose his patience; peeved, halting Yamucha's foolish tirade with a swift finger flick to his forehead. The tiny hit had Yamucha down immediately; seeing stars for a few moments before he got up and attempted to go at Vegeta again. But Vegeta stopped him; holding his arms above his head at the wrists and against the building, his newly grown tail securing his legs, their faces only centimeters apart.

"I don't believe you truly want to die yet again, weakling; by my hands no less. Just what are you actually seeking from me?" enquired Vegeta with calm control, truly wondering just what the weakling was really up to.

Yamucha's breath faltered; all the fight strangely and slowly draining from his person. He _couldn't_ say it! It was just _too_ humiliating! And he didn't even understand it himself—he thought he had been only into women until watching Vegeta train and live at Capsule Corporation—but it _was_ true. Why couldn't he stop thinking of him?! He was supposed to be there for Bulma for cryin' out loud…even though she _had_ dumped him. The intense conflicting emotions that began to run through his entire being brought tears to his eyes, despite his heavy mental protest. He forced his head to the side; not wanting to see Vegeta's derisive reaction to his tears. A whimper softly spewed out him as Vegeta moved closer to him; sniffing him to see if he wasn't actually “scenting things” or not.

Once he was certain of the scent, moving much faster than normal human eyes could see, Vegeta brought them both to his personal room inside Capsule Corporation, tossing Yamucha onto his bed.

Once the swirling colors had stopped, Yamucha gazed around the room full of deep red and royal blue hues in awe. When he realized he was lying on a bed, he cringed in fear. _He knew!_

"Baka Earthling. You should have just told me instead of making such a ridiculous fuss," said Vegeta in a lowered, suggestive tone.

Yamucha then watched incredulously as Vegeta proceeded to strip him and then himself. He kept watching in sheer disbelief as Vegeta lubed himself up and then moved to prepare him. A huge half of him wanting to fight with all he had; the other still unbelieving that it was happening at all.

The initial intrusion into his most intimate place was _unpleasant_ to say the least. But once the penetration was thorough and the pain began to ebb away, and a nice rhythm was built, Yamucha latched onto Vegeta; accepting every powerfully ardent thrust and fiery touch he had to offer for what _seemed_ hours. Vegeta thrust powerfully and he accepted each one hungrily. Vegeta kissed his neck and he kissed his in turn while attempting to kiss Vegeta’s evasive lips, even biting that luscious Saiyajin skin; blissful fire seeming to scorch him wherever Vegeta touched. Again and again. So much incredible heat. So much surprising pleasure. At his final climax, Yamucha unconsciously screamed out Vegeta's name before falling tiredly back onto the bed.

Lying in the afterglow, Yamucha still couldn't believe what had just occurred between them; even less that he had enjoyed it and wanted more. He moved over then to osculate Vegeta only to have his lips blocked by something warm and furry.

"Vegeta?" he asked, trying to remove the tail blocking his lips.

"After I am through, take a shower. Then meet me in the Gravity Room," commanded Vegeta before heading for his master bathroom.

He stopped himself just before there; having scented tears full of hurt and confusion. He looked over to see Yamucha shaking with his head in his hands in the bed. _Damn._ He was worse than the onna.

"I am not exactly the affectionate type if you haven't gathered yet. But that doesn't mean I'm heartless. Even the onna understands that." Yamucha's head shot up; his red, tear-ridden eyes glaring at Vegeta accusingly. "Cut me some slack. I haven't killed anyone since I got back to this blasted rock! With all that I could have done, I've been pretty damned decent!" Vegeta was starting to become incensed.

"I won't be your personal whore!" exclaimed Yamucha.

"I never asked you to be!"

"So what? You just have sex with anyone offering it?!"

"No you blithering fool; only those I want too! And the reason I haven't allowed you or the onna to kiss me is because the both of you try to use tongue. Neither of you is ready for that type of commitment. With Saiyajin, it's _irreversible_."

"Wait…you're going to stay with _both_ of us?"

"If all works out well, yes. Why not? The onna was probably just hormonal because of the pregnancy. I assure you she was pleased when she first found out about it. And you joining us would lighten her mind. She had felt guilty at how you two broke up. When you're both ready, I'll form a complete bond between all of us; making us a true pack. Saiyajin usually have multiple mates. Hell, Kakarotto's done it ahead of me; following his instincts more than I care to give him credit for."

"Wait…Goku?"

"He had already mated the over-winded onna who bore him a son. He's also mated the tall, green one now. The four of them have been living as a family together for over an Earth year."

" _Piccolo?!"_

"Yes."

Yamucha's mind began whirling. He still wasn't quite sure if he wasn't dreaming. Who was this new person and what had they done with the real Vegeta? But he also wanted to believe it. He felt oddly happy, safe even at the idea of being part of a “pack”, and he'd always wanted a family.

"Why can't we kiss you?"

"Pecks are alright, but mutual swapping of saliva—as you Earthlings tend to like to do—will result in the permanent bond I spoke of, which will cause all parties involved to gain chemical markers in their blood and of those they share with. Believe me, you're not ready to start feeling my emotions and enduring some of personality traits without warning."

Vegeta wasn't quite ready either but wouldn't admit it aloud. Deep down he was enthused at the idea of having a _real_ family. Piccolo had brought out many feelings he once thought dead within him from that simple act at Kami's Temple, and having his tail again only added to it. Had it even been a year earlier, such sentiments would have washed over his mind as wasted time and weakness. But living with Bulma, watching her, her family and even Yamucha's daily interactions, and spying on Goku and his family here and there had begun to alter the way he perceived certain things and even his ultimate goals in life. It had finally begun to occur to him that he was truly free from Freeza; from all that held him prisoner in body, mind and spirit for most of his life. He could truly _live_ as _he_ _chose_.

"What about blood?" inquired Yamucha, truly curious, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts.

Vegeta was surprised at that question but didn't show it. "Meet me in the Gravity Room like I said, and we will go over some things."

With that, Vegeta walked on to the shower; his tail suavely swinging two and fro in his graceful gait. Yamucha lay back in the bed; still unsure if he wasn't experiencing the strangest dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamucha gazed incredulously at the open wound as Vegeta offered him his slightly weeping arm.

"Well?"

"You want me to drink?"

"You know, I knew you were a weakling; I didn't think you were a dumbass to boot," said Vegeta with a tilted smirk.

Yamucha bit his lip before answering; unsure at that moment if he could really handle living with his “Royal Highness”. There were only so many times one could handle being cut down figuratively or not, and the flip-flop from strangely caring to his usual cocky prick self was certainly wearing on his nerves.

“I meant ‘why?’” he finally answered.

Vegeta gazed at his fingernails casually as he answered. “I nee—require a flesh and blood partner to spar with that won't break within the first couple minutes like the bots the old man and onna make. And I am _not_ asking the Namekku or Kakarotto. _I will be the one to defeat them_! … Just a little of my blood should allow you to temporarily experience some of my power.”

Vegeta internally shivered as he recalled just how he found out such a thing—forcing the grotesque memories of Freeza down—still battling within to not allow his past to shape his future. He almost jumped as Yamucha got his attention again.

"You…you would allow me?" asked Yamucha softly, still beside himself at all that had taken place between them.

"I am offering, am I not?"

Yamucha gazed deeply into Vegeta's abysmal, inhuman, obsidian eyes and for once felt genuine warmth and trust instead of disgust, hate and fear. He _was_ changing for the better; just like Goku had allowed most of the Z Senshi to do by giving them another chance, himself included. Though Vegeta was still a difficult personality to be around; Yamucha honestly felt glad he was there for the first time. Taking Vegeta's offered arm between his hands, he began to drink.

Yamucha's head began spinning as Vegeta's robust Saiyajin blood began to pervade his system. Sight, sound, scent—every sense became painfully enhanced so much further than his human body could have ever trained for. He became so overwhelmed; Vegeta had to catch him from falling.

"Breathe you baka! _Breathe_!"

Yamucha strove to take some deep breaths and find his center of gravity.

"It's just… _Wow_."

"Yeah, yeah. If you are quite alright now, let's get to business."

Vegeta took that moment to turn the gravity up to 150 times that of Earth. He had seen that 300g's had nearly killed Yamucha from the room's cameras when he had _thought_ he was sneaking. And though he hated to admit it, he had not yet fully conquered 300g's either, so 150g's was a good place to begin with a spar. He watched a moment to make sure Yamucha could handle it before taking a battle pose and signaling him to begin.

Yamucha was a bit unnerved as he felt the intense pressure weigh down on his bones; truly astounded that he still had the strength to not only stand but move fluidly.

"My blood won't last all day. Now let's get to it."

Yamucha took his stance then; signaling Vegeta to take the first move.

"Very well weakling."

Vegeta then came at him with a flurry of precise and powerful hits and blows. The best Yamucha could do at first was block, but after a few moments he was also able to evade.

Twenty minutes in, Vegeta began to up the ante. He wanted a good fight before his blood burned out of Yamucha's system. Yamucha knew then he had to do a lot more than just block and evade. Shooting a few Ki-blasts to create an opening, he went in for with a Rogafufu-ken. Vegeta easily dodged and countered every blow the attack amassed.

"I certainly hope you've got better than that," Vegeta urged. Yamucha was beginning to get heated up by Vegeta's taunts.  "I am not an Earthling, weakling, so stop treating me as one."

That one did it. Yamucha brought forth an enormous amount of Ki from his body with the help of Vegeta's blood. He finally forced himself on the offensive—Vegeta still meeting him blow for blow—but actually making progress.

They went at each other diligently then—hard and swift kicks, thrusts and punches, stop-hits, and solid swift but weighty blows, answering each other go for powerful go; the Gravity Room quaking under their power for hours. At one point Yamucha was going so hard, he was able to execute a Shin Rogafufu-ken; to which Vegeta blasted out of and countered with a controlled Gyarriku-Hou, grinning happily as blood dripped past his lip. Yamucha tried to evade but Vegeta's blast followed him wherever he went in the room. He kept moving long enough to build up a Kamehameha, but just when he had it ready to shoot, Vegeta's tail grasped his leg and slammed him down hard onto the GR's floor, allowing his Gyarriku Hou to hit its mark.

Stars pervaded Yamucha's vision as he couldn't seem to get enough breath in. Vegeta stood over him, observing him closely. He had lost track of the time; his blood wearing off of Yamucha's system and he was hurt. Vegeta gingerly moved Yamucha over onto his back then.

"Are you alright, weakling?" Yamucha strove to open his eyes; blinking as blood tried to enter them.

"I hurt everywhere…but I'll be alright." Whether or not he had been bedded by Vegeta, Yamucha was still a warrior and a man. He brashly attempted to stand up on his own accord only to fall back into Vegeta's arms.

"Baka weakling…" Vegeta quipped, pulling him closer. "But you're _my_ weakling," he finished in rare affection, breathing him in along with the scents of a satisfactory workout. There would surely be more to come.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	5. UNEXPECTED

"…But Chichi…" Goku urged lightly, gingerly kissing her lips before continuing. "Gohan should come with us today. It'll be a good learning experience for him, so please Chi? And besides, if all goes well, he won't have to fight at all."

Chichi's right eye twitched before she fainted; Piccolo catching her just before she could hit the floor. He gently laid her down on the living room sofa; covering her shoulders down with the well-knitted green and yellow afghan that was neatly laid on it. Before standing up, he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She was quite the trooper; enduring so much from all of them; her love and fierce spirit never in short supply, and he was sincerely grateful. As he gazed from her to Goku and Gohan, the edges of his mouth curved upward ever so slightly. Never in his past would he have believed he could have such a full life and warm family; true happiness and excitement his daily privilege. He would do _all_ in his power to protect his _precious_ family.

Goku and Gohan followed his lead; giving a farewell kiss to the resting Chichi before rushing out the door towards the battle they had all so diligently trained for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamucha blushed to his ears as Goku leaned in to sniff the air around his person. Even after multiple showers, he knew from experience that Goku could smell both Vegeta and Bulma on him. Much to his surprise, Goku only backed away and smiled at him pleasantly. Yamucha let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding; for Goku's opinion did mean something to him.

Goku had already known that the little lilac-haired baby Bulma held was hers and Vegeta's Trunks, but it was news that the three adults were sharing a home _and_ bed together. He could sense the joy and love that emanated from Bulma, Little Trunks and Yamucha, and was certain he'd be able to feel the same from Vegeta once he showed up. Knowing they were coming together nicely as a family made Goku grin wider; truly happy for all of them. It made him think. If things had already changed that much for the better from Mirai Trunks' time traveling; maybe their battle that day would be just as exciting as he hoped yet still end well for all he cared for. He was surely enthused and ready to go.

Just then, Yajirobe showed up in a small hover vehicle. After a curt greeting, he handed over the bag of Senzu and jetted off as fast as he could. He wanted _no_ part of any battle that could end in his demise.

By then, the rest of the Z Senshi had shown up—apart from Vegeta and Chaozu—on the cliff edge Goku and others waited on. Vegeta, of course observing everything somewhere nearby waiting for his "perfect" moment for entrance, and Chaozu hanging back at Kame House with Oolong, Pu-erh, Muten Roshi and Umigame as Tenshinhan had urged him to. After everyone had greeted one another and they had all waited a significant amount of time, keeping their senses focused to detect any alarming Ki signatures or disturbances in, near or around South City with no luck; it was decided that they would split up and search different areas. Everyone set off then in different directions; though Bulma and Little Trunks held on to the bag of Senzu in their little area, waiting eagerly for the action to begin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamucha remained vigilant as he furtively moved about his chosen section of the island approximately nine kilometers off South City. A bad omen bubbled in his gut; a persistent lump plaguing his throat. The conflicting feelings of wishing their enemies to hurry up and show themselves but just not particularly to him did pang his conscious and his honor as a warrior, but he kept diligently searching anyway. He could only hope they could all change the somber forecast the boy from the future had delivered years ago.

Yamucha's thoughts were halted as a chill crept up his spine. Before he could turn around, cold, powerful hands gripped his shoulders from behind; forcing his body to turn around and see. He had to do a double take; peering intently up and down at the profoundly lovely, 184cm tall, immaculate dark-brown-skinned beauty that held his gaze and his person. Her exquisite, muscular yet still feminine curves, the long, elegant braid woven down her back, stylish sleeveless emerald jumpsuit with brown leather boots, full luscious lips, and keen, angular, crystal-green eyes stole his very breath away. But he quickly awoke from his reverie. She was beautiful to behold, but there was a severe coldness to her eyes that made him quiver.

"Stop ogling my goodies; you pathetic scarred bandit! What are _you_ doing here?!" she demanded fiercely.

Bandit? Who was she? Did she somehow know him from his past? Yamucha wasn't sure how though. He knew he could never forget such mystically alluring green eyes held within such a beautiful face.

"Stop staring and answer my question!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't know you. And I'm not about to tell a stranger my business," he answered, striving to remain calm while still in her vise-like grip.

"Oh, you will answer me or I will rend it out of you… _painfully_."

Yamucha swallowed hard. She wasn't joking. He could tell the woman had probably killed before. And then it hit him. She was _so_ strong and he couldn't sense a Ki signature from her…could she be a… His last thought was cut short as he felt a fist plunge into and through his chest; lifting him up in shocked agony. He immediately began struggling, coughing blood and regretting. Was he really so useless as a warrior?

"You know, it doesn't really matter why you're here. I'll count it my good fortune that I was able to take my revenge on two lousy bastards in one day," coldly conveyed the green-eyed beauty, dropping Yamucha's dying body onto the sidewalk haphazardly.

Before she could fly away, a heavy fist collided with the side of her face; knocking her an easy half-kilometer away and into a building.

Yamucha struggled to remain conscious and speak, but couldn’t really breath with a gaping hole in his chest.

"V-Veg——"

"Quiet fool! Save your strength," Vegeta commanded, growling under his breath.  "I told you to take some of my blood before coming out here today! _Baka_!" Vegeta was just as worried as he was angry, but he knew very well why Yamucha hadn't. Every warrior had the need to fight to the best of their ability with their _own_ power after their devout training. He was going to say something else, but cringed internally instead while gazing upon Yamucha's listless open eyes. He closed them gently. _Kuso!_

The rest of the Z Senshi showed up to the area, having felt Yamucha's swiftly lowering Ki.

"Took you long enough, Kakarotto. Now give me one of those blasted Senzu!" ordered Vegeta urgently.

"Bulma has them," answered Goku matter-of-factly.

Before anymore could be said, the force from the crystal-eyed beauty's harsh departure into the sky caught their attention.

"Don't you dare lose her Kakarotto! I'll never forgive you if you do," curtly commanded Vegeta before gingerly lifting Yamucha's limp body in his arms and taking off towards Bulma.

The rest of the Z Senshi stared in their direction in surprise, but Goku remained silent. Everyone would find out about them eventually. The more pressing matter was the one whom had just attacked Yamucha. He couldn't follow a Ki signature she didn't possess but could follow her as long as she was visible in the sky. So, he took off after her, the rest of the Z Senshi except for Vegeta and Yamucha following his lead.

Goku was surprised when she suddenly stopped, easing on down to an uninhabited island below. He and the rest of the team followed cautiously.

"So, you're jinzou ningen," Goku stated more than asked.

" _Not by choice_ , and call me Maxine," she answered, a sharp tone of begrudging ire coloring her voice. She’d be damned if she allowed anyone to call her by number again.

"We're not gonna let you fulfill whatever evil plans ya have, and that was pretty cowardly what you did to Yamucha," declared Goku seriously.

This angered Maxine greatly. How _dare_ that muscle-bound buffoon judge her, knowing _nothing_! She almost lost her cool but kept it together; knowing full well she had ways of defeating the entire group.

"It was a life for a life. He took my brother's life years ago just to steal personal trinkets from him, so I took his life today. _How_ is 'an eye for an eye' cowardly?" she contended.

Goku wasn't sure what to say about that, so remained silent a moment.

Before he could say "Killing is still wrong and revenge solves nothing", he was forced to his knees by a powerful blow to his solar plexus. _Whoa!_ Maxine was a lot stronger and faster than he had anticipated. He was starting to get excited for battle; for he had to go super to even have a chance against her. With a fierce kiai; summoning his inner power, Goku transformed into Super Saiyajin. His thick dark locks became lightning golden; lifting as unique power surged throughout each thick follicle to the end of each strand. His muscles bulged more fiercely and his eyes took on a mystical teal as his sentou ryoku was upped exponentially.

Maxine stood back and took in the “wasteful lightshow”. She wasn't impressed, but was eager for a good fight; sincerely hoping he would _last_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta had made it to Bulma just barely in time. Since Yamucha was unconscious, he quickly chewed the Senzu and forced it down Yamucha's throat with his deft tongue. After a few moments, the effects of the bean could be seen. Yamucha coughed a bit before sitting up; clearing his passages of the blood that had accumulated. Vegeta immediately slapped him after finding him to be okay.

Yamucha smiled lightly as he rubbed his stinging cheek. Vegeta could pretend all he wanted to in public that he didn't care, but he knew the truth. Standing up and pulling Vegeta to him and embracing him, Yamucha stole a deep and passionate kiss; easily curbing whatever other words Vegeta might have had for him. Bulma began fanning herself feverishly; her cheeks already blushing. Little Trunks gazed at the two of them curiously before giggling with innocent delight.

Vegeta immediately pulled away at the sound of Trunks' giggling.

"Onna! Don't let him see this!" he barked.

 "Oh chill, Vegeta. He's going to see it eventually anyway with all of us together. And look, he doesn't have a problem with it," contended Bulma.

Vegeta looked over at his son, and couldn't help but smile back at his innocent, toothless grin.

"Hn," Vegeta grumbled under his breath. Bulma just smirked back at him before tending back to Trunks.

Turning back to Yamucha, Vegeta's face became serious. He did not want to order Yamucha to hang back with the onna—it would be too demeaning to him as a warrior—but neither did he wish for him to go back into battle.

"It's alright Vegeta; I'll stay out of the fight, but I am going with you to observe and provide any outside aid that I can," affirmed Yamucha with conviction.

"Hn."

The both of them took to the sky; bag of Senzu in hand and on their way towards the fray.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Goku and Maxine were going at it fiercely; blow after mighty blow, shaking the very heavens under their onslaught. Goku grinned happily; blood trailing his lip as he threw another combo of harsh jabs; curbing her with a right hook to the head.

Maxine shook her head; clearly peeved it was taking so much just to keep up with him. Though the self-replicating nanites that coursed through her altered system ensured that her energy was unlimited; she was still unnerved that Goku might be hiding more power, enough to possible break her body apart. She knew she couldn't handle such a horrid end; not after _all_ she had endured, had _survived_. So even though it was against her pride, if he didn't start tiring out soon, she would have to do the one thing she didn't wish to. She growled angrily under her breath then; putting forth her full effort, genuinely giving her all in hopes of tipping the scale.

But her unease and skewed focus had cost her. Maxine had left a crucial opening for just a split second, and Goku took it; landing a crushing blow to her torso, just below her still partially-human heart. Her body was sent barreling towards the earth; her clutching her chest in obvious pain, the nanites quickly going to work repairing damaged tissue and overwhelmed machinery.

She grimaced coldly; clearly abhorring what her next move _had_ to be. Continuing to hold herself as if still in pain; she waited intently. Just when Goku was close enough, she grasped onto him tightly in her signature vise-like grip. Her metallic nails dug into his arms until blood was drawn; forcing some nanites to enter his system before she harshly threw him a kilometer away.

Goku got up swiftly; unsure of just what Maxine was up to. Flying back over to her, he stood before her. "That was a wasted move; don't you think?" he asked, scratching his head, actually wondering.

"You won't be saying that before long," she retorted confidently, already reprogramming the injected nanites to begin _slowly_ tearing his body apart. She wanted him to _really_ _suffer_ after making her lose face; especially if he was friends with that lowlife bandit.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders and took a strong battle stance once more. He had been enjoying their fight until then and wanted more. Maxine took her stance too; a vicious smirk hidden under her stoic glare.

Again they went at it; powerful, air-cracking hit after hit, most of the Z Senshi watching in awe at both their performances. But the longer Piccolo watched, the more disquieted he became. Though only slightly at first, Goku began moving slower and slower; Maxine's speed and power remaining constant. Something was _wrong;_ they hadn't been fighting long enough for Goku to have lost that much power. Piccolo gazed with worry as Goku's body came barreling towards the earth near them.

"Otousan!" Gohan screamed in horror, watching helplessly as his father crawled out of the rubble coughing as hard as an emphysema patient in critical condition, drops of blood spritzing out with each painful hack. Goku's Super Saiyajin transformation easily faded as the nanites began to overtake his system. He became deathly pale and sweat-drenched; his body curving into the fetal position and shivering as if he were a tiny child freezing.

Yamucha touched down then by Goku with the bag of Senzu, quickly giving him one. Vegeta touched down a split second later; sporting his Super Saiyajin transformation, after landing a cold blow to Maxine's face, the pressure forcing her body to create a chasm in the earth at her collision. The Z Senshi were too worried when the Senzu actually seemed to make things worse than better for Goku to acknowledge Vegeta's new form; watching greatly perturbed as Goku passed out from obvious excruciating agony.

Maxine was getting tired of the whole lot of them. As she pulled herself from the indent her body had made in the earth, she decided not to waste any more time. Swiftly flying to and grasping Vegeta's tail from around his waist and squeezing it tightly until blood was drawn, she injected some nanites into him there. She began to laugh maniacally then; even as Vegeta turned around, grabbed his tail back and punched her hard in the chest and face. She programmed the nanites with the same orders as the ones she had put in Goku. Neither of them would die until days had passed, but the agony that brewed within their bodies would have them begging for death long before the day was through.

Her laughter had stopped, but Maxine grinned wickedly; matching Vegeta blow for blow in his futile effort to defeat her.

Piccolo bent down to check Goku's body thoroughly. He wasn't sure if it was the illness Mirai Trunks had spoken of or something else, but he felt something was off. His exquisite Namekkuseijin ears were picking up a very slight, strange frequency he had never heard before from Goku's body. As he focused harder, he realized he could hear a similar frequency emanating from Vegeta's body. Then he remembered—Maxine had drawn blood from both Saiyajin. She could have injected something into the both of them. Just as he thought so, Vegeta began screaming in bloody agony. Piccolo looked over and saw Vegeta's supine body underneath Maxine's foot; her leather boot crushing and breaking the other arm that hadn't yet been broken.

Piccolo hadn't any more time to think; watching helplessly as Tenshinhan flew over to get Maxine off of Vegeta before he could warn him. Tenshinhan had been tired of watching helpless while chaos ensued.

Maxine easily caught Tenshinhan's fist; crushing it with her own, slugging him so hard in the torso that internal organs ruptured, his conscious easily leaving him before his body fell back to the earth.

Kuririn watched with incredulous eyes as his own body quivered; his feet stuck in one spot. If Maxine could beat all of _them_ so easily, what chance did he have? He wanted to hate her after all that he had witnessed, but the more he watched her, the more drawn he felt to her. Beneath her wicked acts towards them and cold demeanor and even as a jinzou ningen, he could tell she had endured her own deal of suffering. She was _so_ beautiful; he knew she could be a better person if genuinely loved and truly given a chance. Just as he'd built up enough gumption to fly over and talk to her, Maxine took to the sky herself; and began blasting the entire islet with a heavy barraging onslaught of powerful blasts.

Avoiding the Z Senshis' sight with her blast show, Maxine furtively slipped into the ocean and swam away. She would deal with the rest of them another day, if needed. She had more important issues to attend to… Now that she was truly _free_ of that heinous Dr. Gero.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The islet was completely decimated; no sign of Maxine or any way to detect her. The Z Senshi all flew to another nearby isle; Piccolo carrying a limp Goku, Yamucha with an unconscious Vegeta and Kuririn with a dying Tenshinhan in tow. Gohan flew behind them all; deep worry clearly plaguing his young person. Their strongest apart from Piccolo had easily been taken out of commission by _one_ jinzou ningen. It wasn't over yet, but weren't there supposed to be two? Also, he was certain that Piccolo was stronger than all of them, but something had kept him from going directly at Maxine. Gohan wasn't sure what was going on, but he hoped that everyone would be okay. They had to protect the earth, no matter what.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	6. LESS JINZOU NINGEN, MORE PROBLEMS?

Bulma and Little Trunks showed up nearby in her hovercraft just a few moments after hearing and feeling the large explosions. She immediately hopped out of her craft, holding Little Trunks after landing. "What on Earth just happened?! How are Goku, Vegeta and Tenshinhan all out of commission?" she began excitedly. "And where are the—?" Her excited outburst was halted as the young man from the future suddenly appeared in his strange craft, floating down from the sky in the midst of them.

Piccolo sighed heavily. The cerulean-haired woman's voice was still ringing painfully in his ears, seeing the return of Mirai Trunks didn't ease his mind at all, and not to mention his greatest rival and mate was passed out in pain and probably dying from whatever that damned jinzou ningen had infected his system with. No one could tell the depth of emotion that filled his being by his face—as was his habit—but he felt it all just as painfully lucid as everyone, if not more so. Though, knowing that he had to be the calm, collected, sensible one of their group; he began informing them of all he had observed since the arrival of the jinzou ningen. Everyone listened silent for a moment until Goku and Vegeta began hack-coughing at the same time. Only Tenshinhan had recovered after ingesting a Senzu, so then Piccolo was certain.

"Bulma, take Goku and Vegeta back to Capsule Corporation and do whatever you have to to find out what is wrong with them and fix it pronto. Check their blood thoroughly.” His intuition told him Dende wouldn’t be able to heal them either. “Yamucha, you may as well go with and help in any way you can." Turning to Mirai Trunks before Bulma could start fussing about him giving her orders, Piccolo began again. "Trunks, either the future didn't turn out the way we'd hoped or just couldn't be changed."

"It's the later, I'm afraid. Every time I travel back through time I reach another timeline, another universe; I'm never able to actually change my own," informed Trunks somberly.

"Then why have you returned?"

"I have witnessed horrendous suffering in my own timeline and over my travels through others; always unable to make a hint of a difference. This is the one place left where it is still possible for me to help. Both my mother and I would like to know that there is at least one universe where things turn out right, so I will stay here until I am certain of that," answered Trunks with adamantine conviction.

"Very well, go with Bulma then to Capsule Corporation. They will all need protection. Being that we've only experienced one jinzou ningen, it wasn't how you described and we have no idea of its whereabouts, how many there actually are, or the depth of their power; it's best most of us stay together in the most secure place possible," urged Piccolo matter-of-factly.

Trunks nodded respectfully and began to oblige; capsulizing the time machine and putting it away.

Piccolo ignored the surprised faces from those in their group that hadn't known the young man from the future was Trunks and weren't quite ready for _him_ to be taking the lead in their odd clique.

Before he could be ordered about by one that had once been an enemy, Tenshinhan began heatedly on his own. "I am going to get Chaozu _. If we_ decide to, we'll go to Capsule Corporation." He took off then in a heated blast of Ki before Piccolo could retort or gesture; his pride as a warrior thoroughly squashed by his swift and severe loss by _one_ _female_ jinzou ningen.

 _Please not me, please not me, please not me…_  

"Kuririn, you are coming with me. We must search this area all around and find out anything we can about our enemy," commanded Piccolo coolly.

 _Kuso!_ "Whatever you say Piccolo,” Kuririn answered nervously. The rest of the group apart from Piccolo, Gohan and Kuririn had already taken off for their designations.

Piccolo could sense Gohan's profound worry even without hearing the nervous flicking of his tail. He could also tell that the kid was feeling left out. That just wouldn't do. Bending down to his height and running a hand through his thick demi-locks, Piccolo moved to comfort him. He knew the kid had tremendous and extraordinary power within him, but having come to know him much better as a person, also did not wish for the weight of the world to be on his young shoulders.

"Gohan, I have a very important job for you. I need you to keep yourself well hidden, go back home, pack for all of us, grab your father's medicine, get your mother and make it back to Capsule Corporation safely. Can I count on you to do all that?"

"Of course Piccolo-san!" chirped Gohan, his face lightening up a bit, his tail lifting up with his spirits.

What Piccolo didn't take into account was that Gohan could also sense his heavy blocked emotions and perturbation. Gohan knew he needed it just as much as Piccolo did, whether he’d admit it or not, so he hugged him strongly, affectionately; the way only a child could get away with. Piccolo was about to chastise him for the public affection but found he couldn't bring himself to as Gohan's tail wrapped around his arm and the gentle purring the boy did at certain times feathered his ears. He found himself hugging his adoptive son back; despite present company.

Kuririn watched in silent awe at Piccolo's uncharacteristic behavior; a grin beginning to pervade his own face at the tender moment. Though, Gohan's next words floored them both.

"Don't worry Piccolo-san. Everything is going to be okay because you are here," expressed Gohan sincerely before pulling away, peering into Piccolo's mystical black orbs of sight with adoration and honest trust.

Piccolo wasn't as confident as all that, but he knew he would do all in his power to protect all he loved and cared for, knew he would never give up the fight. He answered with only a short rub to Gohan's head before sending him on his way. Gohan smiled back at him anyway once more before he flew off to do his part.

"Not a word Kuririn," commanded Piccolo curtly after Gohan's departure, quickly taking off himself.

Kuririn only grinned to himself and took to the air after him. Though he was thoroughly unnerved, he did hope to see Maxine again. Maybe he could convince her to change. Then things could end well for them all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question of you, you handsome devil."

Ignoring the ending quip of his identical counterpart, he answered. "Well, if you must know, I have run out of challenges in the universe I am from," haughtily answered the same timbre of voice to his doppelganger.

"Same for me, I am afraid. As long as you stay out of my way and do not ruin my fun, I will not have to end you as well."

"As if you could; I am the strongest being in the universe, and those fools just handed it to me."

"You may have been the strongest in _your_ universe, but I assure you certainly are not in this one," declared the doppelganger to his look-alike.

"This is silly, now. I suggest we both have fun. There are many powerful fighters still living in this universe. Once we've taken care of them, we can have fun with each other. For certainly, there are no beings more _perfect_ than we."

"That, I can agree with."

"It is quite the pity though. That tall, green-eyed female jinzou ningen destroyed Dr. Gero's entire laboratory, even the underground one, including the other _us_ still underdeveloped in its incubation chamber. It might've been fun to watch him grow, and then battle him later. The Saiyajin blood in me yearns immensely for a great fight."

"I disagree. Two of us are _more_ than enough. You are defiling my thoughts and nerves already, which is why I disposed of that one that came back here in Trunks’ time machine. Besides, the jinzou ningen he needed to make himself _perfect_ weren’t here. His loss," he declared coldly.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose familiarity can breed contempt. But we will not go at each other until the others are 'taken care of’', correct?"

"Agreed. I want to see if they can even keep up with us; let alone give a good fight."

"It is strange that the other jinzou ningen weren't in this world. But then again, that green-eyed one was not present in the other universes I've seen."

"It matters not either way. When it is time to have our fun, we will do it well."

"Agreed."

With that, two artificially created creatures made up of the same mixed variety of DNA and mechanical offshoots from multiple powerful beings continued to enjoy their leisure nearby undetected until all the top fighters on Earth were ready to fight; their exceptionally high sentou ryoku completely hidden by the devices they had each stolen from other worlds. They would have their fun soon enough; as long as they could exercise patience.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I am easily stronger than all of them, so why then did I feel such unease at their presence that I pushed myself to do the one thing I did not wish to? . . . That's unimportant. I need to find all of the Dragon Balls. I do not know if it is a wish the Eternal Dragon can grant, but I have to try…_

Many more thoughts pervaded Maxine's befuddled and wearied mind as she continued her serious search for seven magical starred balls.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Pic, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Kuririn while flying beside him in the sky. They had been flying for some time without a word between them; unnerving him all the more.

"Anything and everything. It was not as Trunks told us before. We have so little information on the jinzou ningen now and do not know how many there actually are. Anything that seems out of place, however minute, we must take into account…We do not even know if Bulma can help Goku and Vegeta, so we must also find Maxine and force the truth out of her," growled Piccolo in agitated ire. "And if you call me anything but ‘Piccolo’ again, I will remove your tongue from you slowly and painfully." There was only one he allowed to shorten his name—and only because he had done so out of affection, as was his way—his big baka and mate, who he needed to hurry find a way to help!

Kuririn swallowed thickly beside him; his flight slowing a bit. Even with the past Kami as part of him once more, Piccolo could still be quite fierce when he wanted to be; maybe more so. But Kuririn was sure after seeing him with Gohan that he possessed a patient and loving heart. He was certainly glad he was on their side.

But as his thoughts continued, one seemed to drown out all the rest. He _yearned_ to see Maxine again; to somehow change her mind about the path she was taking. And perhaps, if she was willing, she would let him into her heart. She was so beautiful, but he could tell from her eyes that anger, pain and lament outweighed everything to her. He longed very much to change all that—

 _. . . Kuririn! Are you even listening?!_ Piccolo bellowed into Kuririn’s skull with telepathy.  

 _Huh? Sorry_ , mentally sputtered Kuririn, rubbing his head nervously.

_I said I caught sight of her; carrying a Dragon Ball no less. We must stay on her without giving ourselves away._

_Okay_ , answered Kuririn, going into his own stealth mode, oddly just as giddy as he was terrified that he would be able to see her again.

They both gingerly floated down nearby; remaining undetected as they followed well behind and observed Maxine make her way past some foreboding looking woods and then from there into a picturesque meadow. They continued to watch raptly as she lifted up and moved a humongous bolder, much larger than her, with ease; her beginning to dig with urgency where it had been. Within moments, six more Dragon Balls were revealed and then placed near the new one she’d just brought.

Before she could open her mouth to call upon Shen Long, Piccolo rushed and attempted to knock her unconscious with a hard, precise chop to her nape. But she stood undaunted after the blow; only turning to glare at him, silent fury bubbling within her that she wasn’t able to sense his presence until then. “If you think I will allow you to stop me now, you’re even stupider than your friends,” Maxine jibed coldly. 

“If you were decent enough to have any friends, I might say the same to you,” answered Piccolo in return, quickly jumping away from Maxine and taking a fierce battle stance, knowing well what to watch out for.

Maxine growled loudly; moving in and swinging at him viciously, her cool shattered at Piccolo’s condescending words. Piccolo smirked internally. After scrutinizing her movements from before, he knew her battle prowess waned when she was flustered—which is why he had said what he’d said—an advantage he knew he would have to utilize over her to avoid her signature vise-like grip. He could not afford to fall as Goku and Vegeta had. He must not lose!

Skillfully evading each of her swings while maintaining his own cool and focus, Piccolo continued to try and pry open her mind. He had to find out just what she had injected Goku and Vegeta with; especially if Bulma could not come up with a cure in time.  

Ah, what had changed? Maxine suddenly upped the ante; the seal on her mind shifting to adamantine. Her focus was suddenly piercing, her movements no longer flustered. She was determined and fearless to reach her goals. But so was Piccolo. He could feel Goku’s agony; could feel him slowly, painfully dying. Failure was not an option!   

And just what the hell was Kuririn doing? Did he really have to tell him everythin—?

Though possessing highly adept mental and battle prowess, the slight blip in Piccolo’s attentive focus between his mate’s pain, skillfully battling Maxine and trying to get Kuririn’s attention gave Maxine the opening she needed to land a serious blow to the middle of his chest; knocking him meters away and causing him to cough hard.

Kuririn swallowed thickly then. He had finally taken his cue from Piccolo during the battle, but he hadn’t gotten very far away with the Dragon Balls. He could only hope she didn’t find him, or if she did, that he could talk some sense into her. He had only made it as far as the edge of the woods after the meadow. There he prayed; the balls buried just behind him in the brush.

Piccolo got up as quickly as possible; relieved Maxine hadn’t drawn any blood from him. Before she could fully assess situation and locate Kuririn, he swung at her hard in the face and then in the gut. They went at each other seriously then; their amazingly swift and vicious blows shaking the earth around them and scaring the creatures of nature away from the area.

Kuririn strove to watch in awe in his concealed location. His eyes almost couldn’t keep up with them. Piccolo was masterful; easily matching Maxine hit for hit. But Maxine was beautiful. Kuririn never thought he would meet a woman so lovely yet martially adept as well. If only he could get her to let go of her evil ways. It only he could get her to see there was so much more to life; that it wasn’t too late and she could still be happy if she allowed herself to be. That he would—

But the sudden ear-piercing scream he heard woke him from his reverie. He had missed some of the fight in his daydreaming. Piccolo had Maxine supine on the ground over top of her; sitting on her torso as his large masterful hands covered either side of her temples. What the hell was he doing?!

Kuririn kept watching—finally realizing that Piccolo was forcefully probing her mind so they could help Goku and Vegeta—but the more he gazed at Maxine’s anguish and tear-soaked face, the less he could stand. A face that beautiful ought not to be wracked in agony.

But just as he was thinking of going over and trying to put a stop to it, Piccolo’s voice rent through his head painfully.

_Go take the Dragon Balls to Dende now! I have a feeling she is not the only one we have to worry about. I got this, now go._

_What are you going to do to her?_

_Whatever I have to, to save my mate,_ uttered Piccolo’s mental voice powerfully.

Kuririn bit his lip then. He couldn’t bear the thought of her being destroyed. So, he did something that was against his own pride then—he begged. _I implore you Piccolo; do what you need to in order save Goku and Vegeta, but please find a way to do it without killing her. Please, I beg you Piccolo. Give her the second chance Goku gave us all!_

It was quiet for a long moment, but Piccolo eventually answered. _Take the Dragons Balls to Dende. As long as she doesn’t make me, I won’t destroy her. Now go!_

_Thank you so much Piccolo!_

_Get out of here before I change my mind._ Piccolo’s mental voice uttered wearily. He had not wanted to remember that he too had once been an enemy; had Goku not loved him for himself, he would be just another dastardly villain, eventually destroyed by him no doubt.

With that, Kuririn finally left; carefully wrapping the Dragon Balls within his gi top and taking off for the Kami’s Temple, a little hope in his heart.

Piccolo peered down at Maxine’s finally-passed-out-from-anguish-form with discomfit. After resolutely siphoning her mind, he found out that only she could reprogram and remove what she had polluted Goku’s and Vegeta’s systems with. The nanites would only respond to her signals, and would only propagate faster and further if blood-cleansing or removing treatments were attempted.

And while he had finally overpowered her enough to procure that information from her mind, he had only been able to because he had psychically forced her to relive scenes from her painful past while he probed deeper; a trick that might not work again. Though he could slightly overpower her physically, she was an immensely stouthearted personality and her energy was endless. How would he get her to remove the nanites?

No. She never would; after probing Maxine’s mind, Piccolo knew. He could only hope that in bringing her to Capsule Corporation, Bulma could create a device that could do the same after observing Maxine’s entire body. She was the type that would die, endure any type of suffering before helping anyone believed to be enemy. And they were all in a group that Yamucha was part of, so that’s what she considered each and every one of the Z Senshi and any related to them in any way.

Picking Maxine up and throwing her over his shoulder, mentally weary, Piccolo made for Capsule Corporation.  

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamucha gazed at the television with disdain; not really seeing it but thinking harshly about himself. Was he really so useless? Was there any reason for him to remain with—?

His thoughts were abruptly halted by a strange giant green bug-looking man on TV. He looked real and sounded serious. And as he witnessed him using Ki blasts to eliminate all opposition in the studio and make his point, he knew he was real. The message he emitted gave Yamucha chills. What the hell was he, another jinzou ningen; when one had taken out their most powerful like it was nothing? And now the haughty but someone still smooth bloke was nonchalantly giving everyone a time limit on when to be ready for a tournament to decide the fate of the world?!

At that moment, Yamucha had had more than enough. He so yearned to be able to help Vegeta. Seeing him lying so helplessly, so sickly and in agony on that gurney in the med lab made him just as furious as sorrowed; that’s why he couldn’t stay in there. But more than anything, it unnerved him. He loathed being so helpless. And now he just found out they had another enemy to contend with. Could the universe just give them a break?

Sighing heavily, Yamucha began making his way to tell the rest of the gang what he’d just witnessed; that according to this “Cell” character, they had barely a fortnight to be ready to fight him for the sake of all the world. He had a bad feeling. They needed to find a way to make Goku and Vegeta better and quick. And dammit Piccolo, what was he doing? No three were stronger than them. This time he was sure they needed to fight together; their pride be damned.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


End file.
